


Worthy of a Princess' Love

by WriterWolfe618



Series: Worthy of a Princess' Love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Happy Ending, Jonerys, N plus A equals J, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: When the unexpected happens, two fathers have to take a step back and examine how they could have been so blind when it came to their own family.





	Worthy of a Princess' Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally had this idea this morning, and quickly typed and posted it, so sorry if it's a bit choppy or quick. I know that this is probably not how it would have actually gone down, but this is my story and that's how I wrote it. It's not meant to be taken seriously or anything. It's simply a happy story for the fans of the pairing.

RHAEGAR

The King of the Seven Kingdoms stared angrily at the bound and gagged form of the bastard before him, wanting nothing more at the moment than to take his head. It was the near proud sounding voice of approval that sounded much like his father that caused him to pause. He looked around the room to see all the occupants were staring at him. His children glared at him with undisguised loathing, and the bastard's half-siblings, along with the boys father, were looking at him with fear. It was the bastard Jon Snow and his sister, Princess Daenerys that did not look at him. Their eyes were only for each other, as it seemed they were trying to memorize their features, in case they never saw each other again, which could be a very near possibility. Rhaegar attempted to say in a calm voice, but he could see the fear in the boys eyes.

"Tell me why I shouldn't have your bastard sent to the Wall for dishonoring my sister, Lord Stark."

It was not the Warden of the North who spoke up, but rather his own son, Aegon. His voice was not calm, nor was it respectful or kind.

"If you send Jon to the Wall, I will join him."

Rhaegar and the rest of the room gasped in shock at Aegon's proclamation. They were in for an even bigger shock when Robb Stark spoke up as well, in a quiet but strong voice,

"As will I. If you intend to punish my brother for loving your sister, then you will have to punish all who were involved."

"Robb, stop ..." pleaded Lady Catelyn.

"No mother, I will not. As Heir to the North, I officiated the wedding ceremony. Prince Aegon escorted his Aunt to the Godswood, and the Princess Rhaenys and my sister Sansa created the wedding cloaks. All of us were witnesses to their wedding. In the sight of the Old Gods, my brother Jon and the Princess Daenerys were wedded beneath the Heart Tree last night."

Rhaegar and Lord Stark stared at their children, who seemed to be strangers to them. He turned to Daenerys and said quietly,

"Is this true, sister?"

Her nod was strong and her voice defiant,

"It is, brother. The man your Kingsguard pulled from my chambers is my husband and your brother by law."

"But you were to marry Lord Robb, I announced it almost a moon's turn ago at our welcoming feast to Winterfell."

Aegon scoffed,

"Yes, one of your more random proclamations. Tell me, father, do you even think before you speak, or did the would be usurper's hammer strike your head that day?"

"Mind your tongue boy," snapped Rhaegar, "That is not the way you speak to your father or king."

"I'll speak any way I damn want to the man who got my mother killed."

The room was silent in shock as the Prince and King glared at each other. Eventually Rhaegar looked away, to everyone's surprise. He then said,

"I would speak with Lord Stark alone."

Everyone began shuffling out, save for Lord Stark and his wife. For a moment the two men just looked at each other, quietly taking each others measure. It was Lady Catelyn who broke the silence.

"Your Grace, I am sure that my son would still be honored to marry your sister. We can simply send the bastard to the Wall and forget about all this."

His and Lord Stark's eyebrows rose at her rushed speech. Lord Stark spoke softly,

"Cat, the Princess and Jon are already married in the sight of the Old Gods."

Before he could continue, his wife spat out,

"No one would accept such a union before those pagan false gods. Ned, our son can marry a Princess."

Lord Stark's voice was as cold as the Wall, but with a fire beginning to grow,

"False pagan gods? You would insult my faith, my lady?"

"I didn't mean it Ned, it's just the boy is a bastard. He's no fit match for a Princess of the Royal family."

"He can be made a Stark." Ned said hopefully, glancing at the King.

"No! I refuse to allow such a thing! That boy is a bastard, he is nothing but a greedy monster bent on killing my children and taking their birthright from them! My father will not allow this, Ned, he will not!"

Before Lord Stark could stand up and start yelling, Rhaegar held up his hand from where he was seated and stated calmly,

"I believe that it would be best if Lord Stark and I continued this conversation alone, without you my Lady, seeing as you have no relation to the boy or to my sister. Ser Barristan, please escort the Lady Catelyn to her chambers."

As she was led speechless by the Kingsguard, Rhaegar ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration. After a moment, Lord Stark appeared in his vision and offered him a small cup of dark liquid. Without question, the King accepted it and quickly swallowed it in one big gulp, and began to cough and sputter as his throat burned. He gasped out,

"That's not wine!"

Lord Stark chuckled,

"No it's a proper Northern drink, and a strong one at that. I figured you might want it."

Rhaegar gave a short laugh as well, before gesturing for Ned to pour him another cup. This time, the two began to sip at their drinks as a comfortable quietness surrounded the room for a few minutes. Rhaegar leaned forward and said,

"You know, I won't pretend that this is not what I had intended, nor do I believe you intended it either. However, seeing as all of our children seemed to be part of this, perhaps we should consider taking this a little more serious."

"Aye. I know my sons, both of them, and I'm sure they wouldn't have done such a thing without thinking. I mean, clearly they planned this for quite some time."

"My intentions with your son and my sister were to fulfil the Pact of Ice and Fire that our ancestors made. A Targaryen Princess for a Stark Lord."

"I'm aware of the Pact, your Grace, and you honor my family for attempting to fulfil it. But if I may speak simply, I don't believe my bannermen will take it as an honor."

Rhaegar frowned in confusion.

"How so, my Lord?"

"They would probably think I was turning my back on our ways. For centuries, the Starks, especially the heir, would marry within the North. My fathers attempt to change this was not met favorably, and were I to follow in his footsteps, their ire would be directed at Robb and Daenerys were they to be married. I had wished to speak of this to you before you announced the betrothal. If we would have had the opportunity, I would have declined such an offer."

"You have a point, and I should have spoken to you before I announced it to everyone. It would appear that we still have an opportunity to honor the Pact, and to keep your bannermen appeased. But first, I would like to know how all this came to be, especially right under our noses."

"I couldn't agree more. Shall we call our children in?"

EDDARD

They were in love, and it seemed like only he and the King were too blind to see it. Apparently it had started a few years ago, when Jon was fostering in Starfall with his mother's family. When they had journeyed to Sunspear for Princess Arianne's name day celebration, he and the Princess had met, who was there to visit her other brother, the Prince Consort of Dorne. They had struck up a strong friendship during the visit, and even Aegon spent some time with them, where even he could tell that the friendship was evolving into something more. Neither wished to forget the other, so a plan was made when Jon went back to Winterfell and Daenerys to King's Landing. Robb was quickly brought into the plot, and readily agreed to help his brother, seeing how happy he was. Under the guise of Robb appearing to court the Princess through letters, she and Jon were able to stay in contact with one another.

It came as a shock to all of them when the Royal family visited Winterfell and the announcement was made. Not wishing to waste any time or look back with regrets, the two expressed their true feelings to each other in the Godswood the night of the feast. They didn't do anything dishonorable, as they repeatedly assured the listeners, but did kiss. It was during their embrace that both Robb, Aegon, and the Princess Rhaenys found them. The group spent the rest of the night talking about what they could do. As it turned out, much to Lord and Lady Stark's shock, Robb was also in love with someone else, the Lady Wynafryd Manderly. The group decided to take matters into their own hands, and began to prepare for the secret wedding. During this, Robb and Daenerys would appear to take walks through Winterfell and the surrounding area, but in truth it was an excuse for she and Jon to spend more time together. Finally, the night before Robb and Daenerys were to say their vows in front of the Heart Tree the following night, Jon and Daenerys said theirs, with Robb, Aegon, and Rhaenys as witnesses. The five of them had a small meal as their wedding feast, and then snuck into the Princess' chambers for the bedding. Jon had planned on leaving before dawn, and they had all planned on revealing their ploy to their parents in the morning, but a member of the Kingsguard found him before that could happen.

The King asked for everyone but Lord Stark to leave the room again before saying,

"How blind could we truly be, that we can't even see something as loud and bright as true love. My sister cannot marry a bastard with no lands though. I can however make him a Stark. Do you have a holdfast that is worthy of a Princess ready?"

"There is one that would be worthy, though it will not be fully ready for another year or so. After the Greyjoy Rebellion, I ordered the reconstruction of Moat Cailin. I had intended on giving it either my younger sons, Bran or Rickon, but I would gladly give it to my son, Jon."

"Then that will be their seat. You will receive any funding you need from the Crown to complete the reconstruction. You know, in another life, we would have been good-brothers, had Lyanna lived. Maybe this is the god's way of making it possible once more."

\--- --- ---

Later that evening, King Rhaegar Targaryen announced the new betrothal between his sister, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, and Jon Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin. He also congratulated Lord Robb's betrothal to Lady Wynafryd Manderly. Jon and Daenerys were once more wed beneath Winterfell's Heart Tree, with all of the Northern Lords and Ladies, save for Lady Catelyn, in attendance. The two newlyweds moved down to their new home of Moat Cailin soon after, and nine months later, Daenerys gave birth to Torrhen and Alysanne Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably will leave it at that for now. I have other stories I am working on right now, and those take priority. However, if there was interest, I would not be opposed to continuing to write in this AU, with perhaps a more specific look of how this came to be from Jon & Dany's POV, or perhaps what happens next.
> 
> Feedbacks and Comments are appreciated and really help, so thanks in advance!


End file.
